fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Redder Narbe
|kanji = レッダー・ナーブル |rōmaji = Reddā Nārubu |alias = Redder of the Fire Hair (火髪のレッダー Higami no Reddā) |name = Redder Narbe |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 16 |birthday = June 6 |height = 171 cm |weight = 56 kg |hair = Red |eyes = Red |blood type = O+ |affiliation = Minotaur Horn |mark location = Palm of left hand |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Minotaur Horn Building |status = Active |relatives = Reeta Narbe (Half-sister) Melchsee (Foster Mother) |magic = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |team = [[Fire Will|'Fire Will']] |partner = Reddy |image gallery=yes }} Redder Narbe (レッダー・ナーブル '' Reddā Nārubu'') is a Mage from the Minotaur Horn guild, a Fire Dragon Slayer and the leader of his team, Fire Will. He is the male protagonist of my fanon series of Fairy Tail. Appearance Redder is a teenager, that, for his age, is rather short. He has a lean and well-built body. He also has lightly tan skin. He has red hair, made out of harmless fire, even though he can make it very strong if feeling threatened. It was later shown that he puts out his hair when going to sleep, revealing red hair. He wears it in two ponytails. His eyes are also red. His most unique feature, apart from his wild hair, is his red scar that runs throughout his face, starting on his forehead and ending on the right ride of his face. He wears a black band on his forehead with yellow diamonds around it. He also has bands with yellow outlines around his arms and wears black training pants and a black opened jacket, revealing his abdomen. He is always carrying around a flame spirit that follows him everywhere. After the timeskip, Redder maintains his appearance and simply grows in height. Personality Redder Narbe is mostly described as an impulsive person, often and most of the times acting according to his emotions or mood sets. He has a very short temper and a rude personality, stating that he doesn't have any time to listen to anyone when someone he must protect is in danger. Even with an initial attitude, he shows care and love for close ones and that he would sacrifice himself to save others. He starts to attack directly without giving thoughts, destroying many things around the town, showing a lack of control over some of his abilities. He can lose his discernment, even though he mostly tries to act cool (which he denies), as he showed up naked to some occasions. He is also extremely clumsy and oblivious, constantly forgetting what he was going to do or failing at the simplest tasks. Redder likes to play against the rules, not being mainstream and, instead, likes to be original. For example, instead o calling some of his Dragon Slayer spells for the usual name, he created smart puns that combine the technique's properties with a dragon's anatomy or powers. Like all other Dragon Slayers, he cannot stand transportation and gets easily sick. History Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): A rare Lost Magic that allows its caster to use the powers of a Fire Dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Normally, Redder names his techniques after fire and heat themes, dragon anatomy themes and puns referring to both of these aspects. .]] *'Fire Dragon's Fire Circle' (火竜の火円 ''Karyū no Kaen, also translated as "Fire Dragon's Fire Dome"): The user turns their arms and/or legs. Following this, the fire generated from them extends in a big circle that traps the enemy. Redder can then burn whatever's inside. He can also use a different version where he transports the flames in a line around a building, splitting it into two. The technique's name is actually a pun. Kaen (火炎), with the kanji "炎", means "flames", while Kaen (火円), with the kanji "円", meaning "circle", means "flame circle". The pun is obtained because of the equal romanization of both expressions. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Palm' (火竜の炎掌 Karyū no Enshō, also translated as "Fire Dragon's Fire Paw"): The user charges fire in his palms and quickly fires it to the target, creating a big explosion. The technique's name is a pun, like many others. However, only when pronounced. Ensho (炎暑), with the kanji "暑", means "heat", while Enshō (炎掌), with the kanji "掌", meaning "palm of the hand", means "fire palm". ]] *'Fire Dragon's Extended Claw' (火竜の加爪 ''Karyū no Katsume): This technique is similar to Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. However, in this version, Redder is able of creating powerful flames that extend from his fist, creating a bigger one, hence the name "Extended Claw". Once again, there is an existent pun in here. The technique can have two names: "Extended Claw" (加爪) or "Fire Claw" (火爪), as both share the same romanization and can fit with the technique's description. *'Fire Dragon's Prison' (火竜の獄 Karyū no Goku): Redder creates a big sphere of flames around his body that traps anyone that enters it. He can also manipulate the flames of the sphere to spin quickly, making it bigger and stronger, serving not only as a trapping device, but as an offensive and defensive ability. Its name comes from "Jigoku" (地獄), meaning "Hell" or "Inferno". Goku is pronounced the same way as Gokū, from Son Gokū, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. He was born in a volcanic island, which is related to the theme of fire or heat. *'Fire Dragon's Burning Slash' (火竜の焼切り Karyū no Shōgiri): Redder turns his hands into fire and spins repeatedly against the enemy, cutting them several times. The technique was also called "Fire Dragon's Burning Tornado" (火竜の焼竜巻 Karyū no Yaki Tatsumaki). The pun in this technique consists in the similarity of the kanji "傷" and "焼". Shō, meaning "burning" is spoken the same way as "Shō" for "cut", making the first and the last kanji of the technique's name have the same meaning. * .]]'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 ''Karyū no Hōkō): Redder breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Scale Tusk' (火竜の鱗牙 Karyū no Rinkiba): *'Fire Dragon's Blaze Scythe' (火竜の炎鎌 Karyū no Enkama): *'Fire Dragon's Big Bite' (火竜の大咬傷 Karyū no Daikōshō): Reddy, controlled by Redder, grows in size in a giant scale, going form the size of a flame to that of several people. He then opens his mouth and engulfs the enemies in a stream of powerful flames. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): :*'Fire Dragon's Flower-Fruit Mountain' (火竜の花果山 Karyū no Kakazan): Redder creates a devastating pillar of destructive power that makes almost anything in its way vanish. This technique was only activated once through Redder's anger. This technique has a very deep and complex pun. The summit of the Mountain of Flowers and Fruits (花果山, Ja: Kakazan, Ch: Huāguǒshān) is the birthplace of Sūn Wùkōng (孫悟空 Ja: Son Gokū), the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. The mountain is located on a volcanic island. When written as "火山", "kazan" means "volcano". Then, if you substitute "果" with "火", you get fireworks (花火, hanabi). "果" is also the Japanese for the Phala. This technique's pun is related to the one in Fire Dragon's Prison. :*'Exploding Dragon's Fire Dance' (爆龍舞火 Bakuryū Buka): Redder charges an incredible amount of energy after eating lots of fire. He then puts his hands in a position similar to that needed to perform Molding Magic. The technique is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and the fire is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands (the hands must be very close or touching). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of flames, that gains the form of a dragon that pierces through the enemy's chest, severely wounding them or even mortally hitting the target. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Redder is able of achieving Dragon Force through the power of his feelings and emotions, mostly rage and anger towards those that harmed his friends and companions. 's Form]] :*Fire Dragon's Garyx' (火竜の終火獣（ガリクス）''Karyū no Shūkajū (Garikusu); Literally meaning "Fire Dragon's Last Fire Beast"): An advanced form of Dragon Force; Filled with rage, Redder started creating immensely powerful and destructive flames that engulfed him in a sphere. With the power of his emotions driving him crazy, he gained several scales through his body, in a whole different rate than that of other Dragon Slayers. A big difference that cannot be seen normally is the internal change that Redder's body suffers. He was able of developing dragon organs, replacing temporarily his own's. When Marco Theseus Sherwood was questioned to why Redder changed so much, Marco explained that is was due to Redder's scar, that contained blood of his foster dragon mother, Melchsee. Because of its properties, it forced the growth of dragon organs in his body and a rapid increase in scales, severely affecting his powers and possibly harming his own existence. Garyx is the dragon god of fire, destruction, and renewal. ::*'Dragon Flame Demon's Clamor' (龍炎獣の喧騒 Ryūenjū no Kensō): A much stronger version of Fire Dragon's Roar. Redder creates a dark sphere of fire energy in front of his mouth. He then swallows it, enlarging his body several times. He then opens his mouth, releasing a lot of smoke from the heat and quickly releases a big blast of energy, creating a big trail of debris. ]] ::*'Dragon Flame Demon's Extended Claw' (龍炎獣の加爪 ''Ryūenjū no Katsume): An improved version of Fire Dragon's Extended Claw. It stretches longer and hits harder. Abilities Enhanced Strength: It is quite clear that Redder is one of the most physically fit members of the guild, and seems to have tremendous levels of strength, in comparison to the others. He commonly works out his arm strength and therefore gained skills in that field. Even without magic, he can easily defeat opponents. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Taste: Equipment Relationships |-| Enemies= } |} |-| Family= |-| |} Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Minotaur Horn members Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Characters